


Glittering Lights (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

by ahs_evans_fics



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Evan Peters - Freeform, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahs_evans_fics/pseuds/ahs_evans_fics
Summary: Sort-of sequel to "Let Me Hold Your Hand."  Kit and Jimmy bring home their tree to decorate it.~Once they had finished adding all the ornaments they seemed fit, Kit and Jimmy stepped back to admire their work.“She’s gorgeous,” said Jimmy, his eyes practically sparkling from the tree’s exuberance.Kit playfully nudged his side.  “She is.  Just like you.”





	Glittering Lights (Kit Walker x Jimmy Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> follows the events of one of my other stories "Let Me Hold Your Hand." also, when it mentions how they met, it's based off a headcanon written by one of my friends--where Kit started working at the diner in freak show after briarcliff.

When Jimmy and Kit had gotten home with their tree (Kit holding Jimmy’s hand the entire car ride), Kit immediately bounced to the garage where he had stored all of his Christmas decorations. This was the first time Kit got to decorate in this house, and he was so excited to do it with Jimmy–the love of his life.

Jimmy went inside the house to make room for the tree in the far corner of the living room. Once he had done so, Kit had charged him with putting up the tree since he was “considerably stronger.” A few thousand-tree-needles-down-his-shirt-later, Jimmy had successfully put up the tree. It was bare and sad–but that was all about to change.

“I found all my family’s old ornaments, babe!” Kit exclaimed jubilantly as he set down a huge cardboard box on the kitchen table that was rattling like crazy on the inside.

“Be careful with that, darlin! Sounds like there’s some fragile ones in there,” Jimmy replied.

“Come over here, Jimmy! Look at all of these! Our tree’s gonna be the best in the neighborhood.”

“…We don’t live in a neighborhood, Kitten.”

“Exactly.”

Kit carefully dumped out the ornaments on the table, color-coding them to his liking. Jimmy unpacked the decorations that Kyle and Rory had sent over. Kyle had handmade them a glass ornament with a photo of the two of them laughing and smiling together he had secretly taken with Rory’s phone at the Hotel Cortez during one of March’s dinner parties. 

Jimmy admired in his hands. “Awww, Kit… look what Kyle made for us.” He handed it to Kit, who then smiled so widely at seeing the picture.

“Well, would you look at that… that was real sweet of him, we’ll have to get him something in return.”

Jimmy lit up. “We could bake cookies for him! Kyle can’t seem to get enough sugary sweets, and everyone, even him, knows that homemade are the best.”

Kit nodded, agreeing. “He would die for buttercream frosting, I swear. Now lets decorate this tree, shall we?”

After working together to string up the lights on the delicate tree, they had started sorting through the ornaments to hang up. It was a perfect mix of regular round ornaments and the more creative ones. 

They made sure Kyle’s was front and center.

They had chosen “Special Ornaments” that got to go around Kyle’s. Kit insisted on putting up the little replica Hotel Cortez ornament they had gotten from the gift shop last time they were there with the special ones. Jimmy put a snowflake made of sticks and covered in glitter made by Ma Petite with them, too. There was also one of Kit’s hand print when he was a baby, a photo of all the Freaks given to them by Elsa, a miniature version of Lana’s book, and some odd shape made by Pepper that neither Kit or Jimmy could determine what it was.

Once they had finished adding all the ornaments they seemed fit, Kit and Jimmy stepped back to admire their work.

“She’s gorgeous,” said Jimmy, his eyes practically sparkling from the tree’s exuberance.

Kit playfully nudged his side. “She is. Just like you.” Jimmy scoffed and Kit giggled, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. “My Jimmy deserves to be showered with love, after all.”

Jimmy grinned and shook his head. “You always were a sappy romantic–even when we first met at the diner.”

“And to this day it’s still the best thing that’s even happened to me.” Kit kissed his cheek, but then jumped back with surprise.

Jimmy looked at him, confused. “What is it?”

“We forgot the star! It’s only the most important part of the tree, silly. I know exactly where it is, too.”

Kit went out in the garage, and when he came back he was holding a glass, glittery eight-pointed star tree topper. “This has been in the Walker family for three generations.” He walked over to Jimmy and set in his hands, closing his fingers around it. “Now it gets to be part of the Darling family, too.”

Jimmy shyly smiled at Kit’s words, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, sugar. This means a lot to me.”

“And I want you to place it on top of the tree,” Kit said sweetly. 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Kit was practically jumping for joy as Jimmy stood on the stool they had set out for the higher ornaments and swiftly placed the star right at the top. “This look good, baby?” Jimmy asked, looking down for Kit’s approval.

Kit clapped his hands. “It looks perfect, Jimmy. Now c’mon down here so I can give ya a kiss.”

Jimmy stepped down and met Kit, who pulled him in by the waist and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, Jimmy’s hands moving down to hold Kit’s hips in place. When they pulled away, Jimmy rested his forehead on Kit’s. 

“This is gonna be the best Christmas ever, Kitten.”

Kit pecked his nose. “I know it will be, Jimmy. After all, I get to spend it with you.”

Jimmy pulled away from Kit, holding both of his hands in his own, red in the face. “Aw, you gotta stop bein so sweet to me. It gets me all flustered.”

Kit grinned. “But isn’t that my job, baby cakes?”

Jimmy groaned jokingly. “I guess it is. Now lets light up our tree.”

Kit looked on eagerly as Jimmy plugged in the cord. In an instant, the tree illuminated with all colors of the rainbow, the star twinkling on the top. It may have been a ratty tree at the beginning, but Jimmy and Kit had both managed to make it a true marvel to look at.

Kit rushed over to Jimmy and hugged him from behind, his small frame holding Jimmy’s bigger one. He propped his chin up on Jimmy’s shoulder, peppering the crook of his neck with kisses.

“It’s gorgeous, Jimmy!”

Jimmy turned his head and kissed Kit’s forehead. Jimmy chuckled. “Just like you.”


End file.
